


True Friend

by MrProphet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	True Friend

After three weeks, Merlin had decided that he didn’t like Sir Kay. Actually, he had decided that after three hours. The man was boorish, arroant and overbearing, and the way he treated Arthur was… like the way Arthur treated Merlin. Yet Arthur seemed pleased to see him; he greeted him like a friend, almost like a brother.

“We are brothers!” he insisted, when Merlin called him on it. “Kay’s father, Sir Ector, fostered me when I was a child. Father sent me to learn hunting and woodcraft and make allies among the other houses. It’s how things are done among the  _noble_  families.”

“And he was the most frightful oik!” Kay laughed, appearing disconcertingly out of the shadows and clapping a heavy hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

And then there were the questions…

*

“You’ve been here how long?”

“All my life,” Gwen replied. “If you want to be picky, I was in Camelot  _before_  Uther was.”

Kay narrowed his dark, hooded eyes. “What you’re saying is that you consider the House of Pendragon to be interlopers?”

“No,” Gwen half-laughed, but Kay’s intensity was making her nervous. “I’m very fond of Arthur. I mean, not fond exactly, but I, uh…” She turned away from Kay’s unwavering gaze and fixed herself on polishing the table.

“He’s a good prince; he’ll be a fine king.”

“Yes, he will, if he’s allowed,” Kay agreed. “And were you fond of the Lady Morgana?”

Gwen looked away sharply. “I have things to do,” she insisted.

“How much did she tell you?” Kay pressed.

“Sir Kay, you are a stranger here and have no right to question me.”

“I care about him.”

“Well, so do I!” Gwen blushed and hurried away, afraid that she had said too much.

*

  
Merlin did not have any easier a time of it. If anything, Kay was even more suspicious of him.

“Arthur says you seemed… close to Lady Morgana; almost disrespectfully so.”

“I like to think that I was someone who listened, when she needed it.”

“And what did you listen to?” Kay shoved Merlin back against the wall, one hand on his dagger. “Did you listen when she talked of magic, and of treason? Did you help her to save the druid boy?”

“That is… not something I can talk about,” Merlin hedged. He was not about to tell Kay that it was Arthur who had helped Mordred to flee Camelot.

“What about the serving girl’s father? The smith? Did you know that he was a sorcerer?”

“He was  _not_  a sorcerer!” Merlin snapped. “He was a good man who did a foolish thing and was punished beyond what he deserved.” He took a step forward and ran straight into Kay.

“Careful, servant,” Kay said. “Know your place.”

“Oh, Arthur has been very particular about that.”

*

  
It was after three weeks that Gwen came to Merlin in tears.

“I can’t go to Arthur,” she sobbed. “He worships Kay like the brother he never had.”

Merlin’s blood boiled. He hadn’t seen Gwen like this since… “Did he talk about your father?”

She nodded.

“I am so going to kick his…”

“Merlin!” Gwen snapped, shocked.

“I am your friend and Arthur’s friend,” Merlin said. “I’m not going to let him carry on like this.”

*

  
He found Kay in Arthur’s room, going through Arthur’s weapon rack.

“He doesn’t like anyone to touch them, except to clean and polish and sharpen them,” Merlin added. “Twice a day.”

“He won’t mind,” Kay assured him.

“I think you’ll find he will. And he’ll definitely mind the way you’ve been talking to Gwen.”

“He likes her,” Kay noted. “I can see why; she has a good heart.”

“Is that why you’re determined to break it?”

Kay smiled grimly. “I suspect that will be Arthur’s doing, not mine.”

Merlin took a step forward. “I want you to leave her alone.”

“Oh, I shall not trouble her again,” Kay assured him. “She is no sorcerer, despite her fondness for her mistress.”

“Morgana was no sorcerer either,” Merlin insisted.

“No; and you would know.”

“What…”

Kay drew his dagger. “I can not let you stand in the way.”

Kay lunged and, in desperation, Merlin threw out his hand. “Ithya hurour!” he hissed, hurling a wave of force at Kay.

“Seeya no!” Kay slashed with his dagger and parted the wave like a curtain.

Merlin’s eyes widened in alarm. He threw another spell, a blast of air which Kay deflected, and then reeled back as the knight replied with a bolt of lightning.

“I will not let you hurt him!” Merlin roared, letting loose a blistering heat ray.

Kay took a sword from the rack and Merlin seized a weapon of his own. They fought furiously; Merlin’s skill with a sword was no match for Kay’s, but his magic was stronger. He had no idea how long they battle, clashing in mind and body and spirit until…

The door opened and Arthur entered.

“What is going on?” he demanded. “I thought there was a dragon loose in here?”

Kay suddenly laughed and threw an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “Just giving your manservant a few pointers on counter-assassination!” he said. “He’s got promise.”

“Look what you’ve done to my room!” Arthur exclaimed, only he seemed to be talking mostly to Merlin now.

“But…”

“Clean this up! Kay; you need to get ready for the tournament.”

“Of course, Arthur. Merlin…” Kay threw his sword to Merlin. “Clean, polish and sharpen.”

“But…”

“Now, Merlin. I’m sorry, Kay; I think he’s a little deaf… and a lot stupid. He’s not as dumb as he looks, though.”

Kay laughed and clapped a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Who could be?” he asked, and they went away laughing together.

Merlin slumped and began to tidy. His fight with Kay had devastated Arthur’s chambers and exhausted his physical strength.

“Iaothor tuaya!” At the words of power, the bed sprang back together and the wardrobe leaped upright. Merlin turned to the door, where Kay was leaning dizzily on the frame. “Well, that was…” He stood and shook his head.

“Oh, Arthur is going to knock me on my backside and I will  _never_  hear the end of it.”

Merlin gestured around the room. “Why?” he asked.

“Well, I helped mess it up.”

“I mean… why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

Kay grinned. “You said ‘I will not let you hurt him.’”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “That was a while ago. You couldn’t have stopped then?”

“You weren’t in a listening mood and if you didn’t notice, a humble enchanter knight doesn’t have your kind of power.” Kay walked over and lifted up the weapon rack. “I came here because I was afraid there might be more sorcerers in Camelot, trying to harm Arthur.”

“Morgana wasn’t a sorcerer… ess… and she wasn’t trying to hurt Arthur. It was Morgause…”

“Whatever! Anyway, I realised you were a magician and I thought…”

“You thought all magicians must be evil.”

Kay groaned and slapped Merlin hard around the back of the head. “Hardly. Anyway; I thought Arthur might need me. I see now that he already has a true friend looking out for him.” He turned and walked to the door.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to help?”

“I have helped. Anyway; this is servants’ work. I’ll send Gwen to give you a hand!” he called as the door slammed behind him.

Merlin shook his head. “I still don’t like him.”


End file.
